wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Klasztor i morze/03
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Dzieci morza Słońce przetoczyło się już na zachodnią połać nieba, gdy Antoni Pioch wracał z klasztoru z wypróżnioną karznią. Droga szła mu najpierw urwistym wiszarem przylądka, spadała potem równią pochyłą na wysokość 50 m. ponad płań morza i przechodziła w ścieżynę obrzeżającą niby wąska krajka rąbek spychów. Po prawej jeżyła się jesienną szczecią pól ledzenaŚciernisko (po kaszubsku)., drzemały w mrokach pażyceŁąki. i wilgotne okola, po lewej bielała płaskoć strądu i bławiło się morze. Lekka morka wiejąca ze wschodu kędzierzawiła fale, wtórząc nieuchwytną gędźbą szumowi bujowiska. Pioch wsłuchiwał się z lubością w te gędźbę i w ten szum, jednoczył się z nimi wszystkimi zmysłami, zlewał duszą, chłonął je, upijał się nimi niby trunkiem. Zupełnie jak przed laty, gdy był jeszcze małym böbem remkiWiosła. udźwignąć niezdolnym, gdy go nenkaPo kaszubsku: matka. po raz pierwszy na strąd z checzy wyprowadziła. Od owej chwili nic nie zmieniło w nim uwielbienia dla potężnego żywiołu; pogłębiło się ono może tylko, zmężniało i nabrało cech bałwochwalczej czci i zachwytu. Więc jak przed laty, słuchał i podziwiał... W trzech rytmach uderzało morze o wargi strądu. Pierwszy, wprost z trzewiów otchłani wydarty, z samego podglebia rodem przynosił lądowi głuche, kotłowiskiem wód zmącone wieści o głębinie i śpiewał legendę dna... Drugi, w ślad za tamtym zdążający opowiadał światu o wiecznym znoju fal, o tęsknocie włóczebnej ich doli i tułaczce bez kresów — wygrywał na strzępiatych grzbietach grelingRodzaj fal. pieśń latających Holendrów... Ostatni, najcichszy, niby westchnienie ulgi po trudach był rytmem ukojenia; łagodna już, wysiłkiem ataków poprzednich wyczerpana fala głosiła chwilę odpoczynku i wytchnienia... Antoni Pioch zatrzymał się nad brzegiem Borsuczego Jaru i ogarnął spojrzeniem roztocz. Rozmach morza był o tej godzinie silniejszy niż w południe: spienione jego zasięgi wbiegały daleko w ląd wyciągniętymi ostro jęzorami. Pioch wpatrzył się w tę wiecznie chwiejną rubież suszy i morza i śledził łamaną linię „zalotów”Rodzaj fal.. Stary Kaszub znał wybornie każdy kształt fali, każdy ich rodzaj, odmianę, chwytał w lot najlżejszy odcień, najdrobniejszy szczegół, pieścił się niezrównaną ich rzeźbą. Wszystkie kochał po równo: i potworne, spiętrzone przez szkwały denegi, pędzące jak tabuny olbrzymów poprzez zdziczałe bujowisko, i wzdętą, rozdąsaną podczas wiejby przelewę, pierzaste, grzebieniami szumów potrząsające „szelingi”, figlarne „wybiegi” i niewinne, na ustach strądu igrające podpluski i „dokłady”. Miłował z duszy całej zarówno jesienną czy zimową gońbę przewałów, co wspiąwszy się na muskularnych przegubach wygrażają grzywami pian i kędziorów — jak i kapryśną, dziecięcą zabawę „podsypisk” zlizujących ślinami zalotów brzegowe pochylnie... W tej chwili plaża była pusta. W błogosławieństwie kłoniącego się ku zachodowi słońca pławiło się tylko parę pustych łódek przycumowanych do palików na wywłoceWywłoka — miejsce na brzegu do wyciągania łodzi., suszyły się pod wantąŚcianą. spychów rozpięte na rozszczepach potyczy potrójne sieci drguby i parę wątonów; opodal poza „szperkiem” wysuwającym się daleko w morze iglicą piasku stał na kotwicy ze zwiniętymi żaglami samotny kuter. Pioch odwrócił oczy od toni i okrążywszy jar, zaczął iść w głąb lądu. W oddali zarysowały się przed nim kontury czterech budynków: jego własna checza, sadyba rodziny Kurrów, nędzna, do ziemi przysiadła lepianka Otylii Paczulanki, a obok na samym krańcu plebania — dogorywające szczątki Jantarowa, ludnej niegdyś i bogatej osady rybackiej. Chociaż od czasu ponownego złączenia ziemi kaszubskiej z prastarą macierzą polską minęło już lat przeszło 300 i wpływ sąsiednich narzeczy zdołał już znacznie przekształcić mowę mieszkańców pobrzeża, przecież zwyczaje ich i wierzenia pozostały prawie nietknięte. Jak przed wiekami mieszkali w kurnych kapownicach z kominem kuchennym, z którego czeluści spadała nieraz do potraw rozmiękczona parą „pecyna”Sadza., jak przed laty „palili i Bogu świeczkę i diabłu ogarek”, wierzyli w mory — półtchórze a półkarły cwałujące przez morze na źdźble słomy, drżeli przed zmorą ponocną i unikali jak zarazy stolemów — wyrwidębów; pasterze kaszubscy po staremu trąbili na rogach — bozunach z olszyny a białkiKobiety. łamały len na uświęconych tradycją prababek „cerlecach” i przędły owczy „warp” na kołowrotkach; jak za pogańskich, mgłą lat zasnutych czasów kładziono noworodki męskie pod stół, dziewuchy zawijano w fartuszki matek, a gdy które przyszło na świat z „gażą” lub „mucką” na głowie, palono ją na proszek i dawano pić dziecku po siedmiu latach, aby broń Boże nie zostało po śmierci „wieszczym”Upiorem.... Checza Antoniego Piocha była najbliższa z brzegu. Zbudowana na hyluWzgórzu. z wystawką podcieniową na czterech słupkach witała z daleka dziwacznym uśmiechem „dziadka-sztołta” na szczycie dachu. Podle domostwa stał piec piekarski wspólny dla obu sąsiadujących z sobą rodzin i półwieczny chlew sklecony ze szczątków przedziurawionej kwaczy. Dalej, już na granicy pażycy i okola widniała budka na torf zbita ladajako ze spróchniałego kiluDna, spodu. i burt starej łodzi. Przed chatą na zydlu siedziała Heda Dorszówna i pomagała Józkowi Piochowi przy naprawie porwanej mreżyRodzaj sieci.. Chłopak patrzał w jasnowłosą dziewczynę jak w tęczę. Toteż robota szła młodym jakoś niesporo i ręce ich znać nad potrzebę często spotykały się na tle sieci. Stary uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie; nie były mu nowiną uczucia syna dla dorodnej dzewus z sąsiedztwa i przyjaznym okiem patrzył na te zaloty. Bo też pasierbica Zygmy Kurra zasługiwała na to pod każdym względem. Piękna, rosła i silna była jakby stworzona na żonę rybaka. Przędła i haftowała, jak mało która białka z okolic przystrądzia, dziergała wątony i uklejniceRodzaj sieci. przy pomocy kleszczki niezgorzej od chłopów a karznie i liszki na ryby z łyka i kory brzozowej wyplatała nawet lepsze i mocniejsze niż te, które wychodziły z rąk zawodowych koszykarzy. Pracowita i gospodarna dzień cały uwijała się po domu, czuwając nad ładem obejścia. To pewna, że gdyby nie ona, nie wyglądałaby checza Zygmy Kurra tak dostatnio i zasobnie. Bo wiadomym było powszechnie, że nena jej, Elza wyszedłszy po śmierci starego Dorsza po raz wtóry za mąż za Zygmę Kurra, zaniedbywała gospodarstwo, wciąż jeno nad tym przemyśliwając, jakby się młodszemu od siebie mężowi przypodobać czy to strojną ruchnąSuknią., czy złotogłowym czepcem lub rebowaną mycąCzapeczką z koronkami.; zajęta tylko podtrzymywaniem gasnącej już krasy, nie dbała o dom i oborę, troskę i staranie o gospodarskie sprawy córce zostawiając. To też nie dziwna, że stary rybak z duszy całej poszedłby „w rajbi”W swaty. do Kurrów z prośbą o Hedę dla syna i rad by był jak najrychlej ujrzeć w swej checzy jej „brutci tońc”Taniec panny młodej. przed północą. Lecz chęciom obojga młodych i życzeniom starego Piocha stawiał wyraźny opór Zygma Kurr, ojczym dziewczyny. Przypierany do muru wykręcał się ni tym, ni owym, nie chcąc podać właściwej przyczyny odmowy. Zrazu przypuszczał Pioch, że Kurr nie chce dać pasierbicy Józkowi dlatego, że z jej zamążpójściem utraciłby poważną siłę roboczą. Później zmienił swe zapatrywania na tę sprawę. Spojrzenia, jakie rzucał Kurr na dziewczynę i jego zachowanie się wobec Józka wzbudziły w sercu starego pewne podejrzenia: wydało mu się, że Zygma jest zazdrosny o piękną pasierbice jak mężczyzna o kochaną kobietę. Lecz z domysłami swymi nie zdradzał się przed nikim — nawet przed Józkiem, chociaż jego by właśnie najwięcej obchodzić mogły. Czy kto inny jeszcze podzielał jego podejrzenia, nie wiedział; być może przeczuwała prawdę sama Heda, lecz skryta i małomówna nie lubiła się przed nikim wywnętrzać. Może i coś zauważyła, lecz cóż mogła na to poradzić? Była na pół sierotą, małoletnią i biedną, a zwyczaj nakazywał posłuszeństwo dla ojczyma. Umiała tylko kochać i cierpieć w milczeniu. Miłość jej do Józka Piocha była głęboka jak morze; bo Heda była córką maszopa Dorsza, starego wilka morskiego, co ze śmiercią się kumał po rozłogach wodnych całego świata i odziedziczyła po nim wielki hart duszy wraz z słodyczą gołębiego serca. Widywała się z ukochanym tylko ukradkiem, korzystając z chwil nieobecności ojczyma; matki nie potrzebowała się obawiać; bo Elza, jakby coś przeczuwając, sprzyjała zamiarom młodych i ułatwiała im schadzki... Toteż stary Pioch spostrzegłszy teraz oboje na progu domu zajętych niby to naprawą sieci, zapytał wręcz Hedę, przechodząc mimo: — GwesPewnie. ojc na torfowisku, co? — Poszli za szperk krzewac żakiZaglądać do sieci. — odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo. Pioch kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie. — Za pół godzinę odcumujem, Józk i pójdzemy z botamiŁodziami. na łowiszcze. — Zwrócił się z kolei do syna. — Będzie dzisia s nomi belna kumpanja. CezySieci. przyrychtuj no czos! — A skąd odbijem? — Od cumowiska za szperkiem. — Hej, podle kutra Paszkowego na kocwiKotwicy., com go widzioł dzisia rano? — Gwes, podle kutra. I nie chcąc psuć młodym kilku chwil lubej samotności we dwoje, poszedł ku checzy Otylii Paczulanki. Zastał starą na progu z garnkiem pełnym „gapiego rosołu”, chudej, posnej zupy z chleba pokrajanego w kostki i zalanego juszką czosnkową. Był to jej obiad; tym ży wiła się codziennie na „półni”. — Podzcieno ku nom — zagadał do niej — podjecie se troche bulwę i golcówKlusek ziemniaczanych.; zostało ich noma dość z „podpółnika”Śniadania.. Najdzecie tyż w garncu na piecu zoczerkeZacierkę. i bańtkeRodzaj ryby. smażono. — Bóg wom zapłać — nie głodnom; jodłom dzisia podpółnik u Morscich Ponienek — od powiedziała, przechylając brzeg garnka ku bezkrwistym ustom. Pioch patrzył na nią ze współczuciem. Mimo jej zgryźliwości i ostrego języka lubił Otylię; wdowa po Paczuli, towarzyszu wspólnych wypraw na dalekie morza, przypominała mu dawne, piękne czasy; ponadto oboje byli jedynymi łącznikami między osadą i morzem a klasztorem: on jako dostawca ryb, ona jako pomocnica na folwarku. Za życia męża wiodło jej się niezgorzej; lecz gdy Jan podczas jednego z wiosennych sztormów zaginął bez wieści wraz ze swym botem, zła dola zagościła na stałe do jej checzy. Odtąd bytowała tylko, nie żyła. Trochę ratował ją klasztor, trochę ludzie dobrzy z pobrzeża, trochę praca własnych, starych rąk. Zgorzkniała, potwornie brzydka, wychudła jak szkielet obnosiła Ota swe stare kości po szarym, obojętnym jej świecie. Na wiosnę i jesienią, czasu wielkich burz trudniła się wyławianiem morskiego przypławku, w porze zimowej i letniej, gdy lód pętał pobrzeża lub na rozlewisku królowała głada, chodziła po okolicznych osiedlach w roli znachorki-krwawnicy; wypędzała zgagę do morza i przenosiła różę z chorych na członki zmarłych lub na drzewa i kamienie; umiała też wygotowywać przeróżne leki na choroby płuc i nerek, usuwała brodawki i puszczała chętnie krew. Na Oksywskiej Kępie uchodziła za czarownicę; mówiono, że Pomrucz, duży, czarny kot łażący za nią krok w krok był jej kmotrem — diabłem, z którym związała się paktem krwi. I chociaż Paczulanka śmiała się w żywe oczy z tych ludzkich pogadków, przezwisko babyjędzony, Oty — czarownicy przywierało coraz uporczywiej do jej zawiędłej postaci... — Zabiorę wos dzisia s sobom w bot na łowiszcze — rzekł jej Pioch w tonie propozycji. — Ceze grędzec?Grążyć. — zapytała. — Gwes — grędzec i wyciągać pełne. Po jedziecie s noma? — Hej, pojode. Na Oksywiu powiodojom o mnie maszopy: „Ota w bot, stornie w bot”. — To rychtujce sę, bo wnetki odcumujem. Grepą dzisia w morze pożoniem. — Póde przyrychtowac karzne. I zniknęła w głębi checzy. Pioch, wyzyskując resztę czasu pozostającego mu przed połowem, ruszył ku torfowisku; chciał zobaczyć, czy wykopane przed paru dniami ciegiełki wyschły i czy można je zabrać do domu. Stąpał ostrożnie po gruncie niepewnym i co krok zapadającym się pod nogami; obchodził co chwila wygarnięte czworokąty rząpówZbiorników., czarne, cuchnące zgniłą wodą, podobne do gnojówek. Wreszcie dotarł do ostatnich, świeżo wybranych z podglebia. Opodal na kępach twardszego gruntu wznosiły się piramidy brykietów; dawniejsze, ułożone przed tygodniem wyschły już galantnie na słońcu dzięki powiewom odmorskiej bryzy i nabrały właściwej sobie, ciemnobrunatnej barwy; świeższe, onegdaj ryskalem z okola wyprute nie pośpiałyZdążyły w porę. jeszcze z wysuszem i były wciąż mokre, oślizgłe i czarne. Pioch podniósł porzuconą nad brzegiem cembrowiny łopatę i zaczął przy jej pomocy ładować na taczki gotowe już do użytku cegiełki. Kwapił się belnie, bo stanowisko słońca na niebie nakazywało pośpiech. Toteż wrychle zawracał z pełnem w obejście. A czas był już wielki po temu. Już słońce mocno nachyliło się ku morskiej piani, już chłodniało z chwili na chwilę wieczorne wiodroPowietrze., a do niedawna jeszcze złocisto-czerwony widŚwiatło. przestworza nabierał rudawych odcieni miedzi. Na rozlewisku wód, hań za wantami spychów na obrzeżu strądowej płaskoci coraz to wyrastały białe płachty kutrów i kadłuby botów: schodziły się ze wszech stron na łów maszopy. Pioch wytrząsł zawartość taczek do wnętrza torfówki i w mig przebrał się, jak należy. Wdział tedy na się mocne, nieprzemakalne bukseSpodnie., na grzbiet wciągnął dobrze nawoskowany gumiak, pamiątkę z dawnych, żeglarskich swoich czasów, a nogi obuł w skórznie. Gdy tak przeistoczony wyszedł w podsień domu, zastał już oczekujących go Józka, Hede i Otę. Młody Pioch gubił się cały w oplączy wyciorków, kaszorów i cez, które tysiącooką powięzią owinęły jego krzepką, dorodną postać. By mu ulżyć, chciał stary ponieść cześć sieci na własnym grzbiecie. Lecz Józk nic pozwolił na to: — Niechojce to, ojc — som wydole; bedziecie mieć i tak dużo rwetesu na łowiszczu. Szparujcie sił na później. — I ruszyli grepąKupą. ku strądowi. — Ojc nie wrócił? — zapytał Antoni Pioch po drodze Hedę. — A no nie — gwes czeko no mnie przy cumowisku. Snać nie nolozł nic w żakach. — I nie wypłaciło mu se wracac do checzy — wywnioskował Józk. — Rad ta was oboje gwes nie obacy na wywłoce — wtrąciła Ota, patrząc złośliwie na młodych. — Co wom do tego? — odburknął jej nie chętnie Józk. — Pilnujcie woszych karzni i korczakówCzerpaków.. — A jo ci, Józk, mówię — waruj się Kurra, bo to ćwardy hłop i Hedyć nie odda. — Nie wasza sprawo, kumo — wmieszał się do rozmowy stary. — Nie strachujem se bele kogo. Dziewczyna milczała. Głęboki rumieniec wywabiony na twarz pierwszymi słowami Oty nagle zniknął, ustępując miejsca przeraźliwej bladości. Ścisnęła mocno rękę ukochanego i przytuliła się doń jak dziecko. — Jom twojo, Józk — jom twojo. Zaczęli schodzić ku cumowisku. Antoni pierwszy spostrzegł Kurra. Ojczym Hedy wy ciągnął właśnie na brzeg pławnicę. — Szczęsc Boże! — powitał go Pioch, zbliżając się z resztą towarzyszy. — Połów belny? Odpowiedziało mu chmurne spojrzenie sąsiada. — Do stu stolemów! — zaklął ponuro. — Sam czmyr!Mała rybka. Trzo beło wytrząchac ceze z tego plugastwo. Samo płoć marno, garnele i krewety. — He, he, he! — szydziła Ota, obserwując całe pęki morszczyn uwikłane w niewód Kurra. — I kidzenyTrawy morskiej. siła wyłowilisce z morza. Ogarnął ją wściekłym rzutem oczu. — A wos, stara, po kiego tu licha nadniosło? — zapytał opryskliwie. — Pomuchle odstraszać od botów? — Nie strachujcie sę, somsiedzie! — odgryzła się jadowicie. — Nie przysionde se do woszej kwaczy. — Ponu Jezusowi chwoła! Baba z botu, kweresKłopot, zamieszanie. z głowy. I odwrócił się gniewnie do pasierbicy: — A ty bez co dopiro teroz zeszło ku płaskoci? Trza beło wprzódzi przyśpiać i ceze na strąd se mnom ciągac. — Niceście mi wprzódzi nie przykazali — tom i doma przyostało aż do godzinę łowby — tłumaczyła się zmieszana. Nie odpowiedział już nic, jeno chmurny jak noc zaczął spychać łódź z wywłoki. — Przyprzy bot od bakortuLewego boku. — rzucił jej po chwili rozkaz. Dziewczyna całym ciężarem ciała wsparła się o lewy bok łodzi. Widząc jej wysiłek, Józek przyszedł z pomocą i jednym pchnięciem ramienia zesunął statek po pochylni strądu. Zygma na podziękę spojrzał nań tylko ponuro i wycedził przez zęby: — O woszom pomoc nie stoję; małe s niej lo mnie wcieszenie. — To też nie wom kciołem pomóc, jeno Hecie — odparował tamten. Zmierzyli się ostro spojrzeniami; stalowe błyski wystrzeliwszy z zimnych ich, zawziętych oczu, spotkały się w drodze, zwarły ze sobą i spięły w uścisku nienawiści. — Ojc! Bot już na fali; wsiodojcie se mnom! — ozwał się drżący głos Hedy. — Józk, i noma czas na wodę — wzywał syna zaniepokojony Pioch. Mężczyźni obrzuciwszy się raz jeszcze groźnymi miotami oczu, rozeszli się: Kurr wskoczył za pasierbicą do łodzi, Józk wraz z Otą i starym poszli na koniec szperku, by tu wsiąść do oczekującego ich kutra... Tymczasem wczesny, jesienny zachód zbliżał się krokami olbrzyma i lada chwila miał się rozlać pokrwawieniem blasków po tamtej stronie klasztoru. Toteż kwapili się ludzie ogromnie. Raz w raz nowe boty zjeżdżały w morze po stokach wywłoki lub nadpływały w obręb łowiszcza ze stron obdalnych. Bo połów dzisiejszy obwieszczony już naprzód od tygodnia przez naczelnika maszoperii, Mateusza Chojkę z Oksywia, zapowiadał się rojno i gwarnie. Wkrótce też cały obszar łowiecki zaludnił się bezlikiem łodzi, kwacz i kutrów. Nadciągnęła bo brać rybacka niemal z wszystkich połaci „kraju”Głąb lądu. i osad maszopskich na Helu. Były i kościerzyńskie Łyczaki, ludzie leśni, borów syny śwarne, Beloki spod Pucka i Oksywskiej Kępy, słupskie i lęborskie Niniaki, knopyChłopcy. rzeźkie i wielmi wesołe, Karwatki w kaftanach przydługich i kartuskie Lesoki; wszyscy — ryboce zawołani, maszopy belne, z chwatemSiłą. wielkim w umozolonych rekach, Kaszuby sprawiedliwe. Wybrali się na łów jesienny, może ostatni przed godnikiem, w czym kto miał i jak kto mógł. Bo jeden ci wypłynął w zwykłej łodzi, bez masztu, bez szotówŻagli. i wżerał się w głębie jeno gołych rąk belnotąDzielnością., co mocno uchwatRękojeść. paczynyWiosła. dzierżyły — drugi, zamożniejszy, wybrał się na szorGłębina. w żaglowym kutrze z osprzętem żeglarskim, przystojnie — inny pomykał nurtem na dwumasztowej kwaczy lub czhał po fali motorową szkutą. Łopotały w podmuchach wieczornej morki trójkątne sztaksle, fruwały wesoło na strzałach figlarne „wrony”, odymały się gafie i foki. Pod czerwień zachodu podnosiły się i opadały w rytmicznej kolejno ściruchów pałasze wioseł i ciągła rewek, pieniły się szumami bryzgów burty i dolbanyNadburcia., rozbróżdżało się hen daleko poza rufami statków rozorane morze... Rozrzucone szeroko po piani łodzie i kutry zaczęły powoli skupiać się i ściągać w stronę łowiszcza. Ominąwszy linię tarlisk ochronnych znaczną z daleka beczką pomalowaną na niebiesko u zbocza rewyMielizny., przepłynęli rybacy pas snadkiej zielenicyPrzestrzeń wód zielona i płytka opodal strądu. i co sił remkowaliWiosłowali. ku żorowiGłębinie.. Pogoda była przecudna. Łagodna bryza zachodnia mierzwiła lekko nawierzchnie toni, kędzierzawiąc ją w łagodne wzwody i wydmuchy. Zresztą jak daleko okiem sięgnąć, gładź równa, potoczysta, rozlewna. Słońce zwisłe nad płanią, rzewne i roztęsknione jak konające szczęście osnuwało się powoli srzeżogą przedzgonnej omroczy. Na fali zaczęły pokazywać się brodate kępy webła i pęcherzykowatych morszczyn, chełbiły się galaretowate parasole bełtwi i przeźrocze jak mgiełki, z czterema różowymi gruczołami kapelusze meduz... Kuter piochowy trzymał się najbliżej strądu. Kierowany pewną ręką Antoniego statek wymijał właśnie rząd czarnych, bukowych słupców paliszcza wbiegającego głęboko w morze i podążał w niewielkiej odległości za botem Kurra. Stary maszop z ręką na helmącieRękojeści. steru, nie spuszczał z oka zazdrosnego sąsiada i jego pasierbicy; powolny życzeniom syna, czuwał nad nimi z daleka jak Opatrzność. Józk manewrował przy szotach; przytwierdził moc niej do dzióba statku obluźnione trochę stachyLiny., rozplatał powęźlone przez wiatr rewinySznurki do ściągania żagli. do ściągania żagli, po czym rzucił się pomagać zmęczonej już remkowaniem Ocie. Rozkochane oczy jego biegły ku zawietrznej kutra na spotkanie chabrowym oczom umiłowanej, to znów zadumane wałęsały się bez celu ścieżami popławów. Józek Pioch nie miał dziś zrozumienia dla cudów morza i jego wierzchniowej żywizny. Kiedy indziej z ciekawością dziecka śledził rozgospodarowane na słupcach paliszcza osady pąkli, małych, wapienną skorupką okrytych raczków i podziwiał białe, na listkach kidzeny i innych chwastów morskich wyhaftowane koronki mszywiołów lub ślimakowatymi skrętami przylegające do glonów rureczki zawiłka i rozdepki. Teraz obojętnie przepływał obok tego świata umiłowanego, z roztargnieniem przegarniając wodę pióremDolną częścią. paczynyWiosła.; bo myśli jego i serce były przy Dorszównej. — Hejno, ceze gredzec pora! — zabrzmiała nagle od steru komenda ojca. — BrodnikNiewód. za rufę! Józk wyrzucił sieć w morze. Równocześnie stary umiejętnym manewrem opróżnił gaflęŻagiel wielki. z wiatru. Kuter, zwolniwszy biegu, wlókł za sobą zanurzony aż po klepki niewód. Za przykładem Piochów poszli inni. Co chwila wypadały za rufę lub burtę cezy i dragi, wątony i pławnice, nurkowały zwykłe ręczne czerpaki i kaszorki, zatapiały się wielookie mreże, matnie i klepy; tu i tam łowiono na spółkę przy pomocy rozpiętych pomiędzy dwoma botami gruntowników. Wrychle też wypełniły się sieci. Doświadczone maszopy wyczuły to zaraz po ruchach łodzi. Uwikłane w potrzask ryby rzucały się, szukając wyjścia z pułapki lub stłoczone w saki macicŚrodkowych części niewodu. ciążyły bezwładem zbitej masy. Boty zaczęły przechylać się burtami to w prawo, to w lewo lub podnosić dzióby w stronę czołowego nurtu. Chwila była sposobna do wyciągania. Setki muskularnych, nerwistych rąk wysunęły się sponad sztymborkówPrawych burt łodzi. i bakortów i chwyciły za końce niewodowych lin; wychylone spoza dolbanów plecy i grzbiety wysklepiały się łukiem wysiłku i z wolna odprężały do linii pionu. Połów był nadspodziewanie bogaty. W blaskach dogorywającego słońca lśniły płetwy siejbrzon i dorszy, połyskiwały szczeżełąŁuska. wątłusze, drgały w dreszczach przedśmiertnych stornie, gładysy i płastugi. Lecz przeważała pomuchla; wierna ta towarzyszka i przyjaciółka maszopskiej doli setkami wpadała we wniki i odymała sobą środkowy worek niewodu tzw. macicę. Tu i tam wydobywano też z żaków brzany-mareny, węgorzyce, skarpie-turboty krągłokoliste jak tarcze, fladry, rapy, pykony i głąbiele; gdzieniegdzie zabłąkał się skądś słodkowodny jesiotr, szczupak, łosoś, sandacz lub okoń, zamotała w oka jaderSieci. sielawka, troć lub limanda. Przyplątało się też, jak zwy kle, dużo pospolitego czmyru, nieodstępnej przy połowach gawiedzi. Był więc i długonogi raczek, ulubiona pożywka szprotów i śledzi i stonoga morska podwojem zwana, fląder przysmak przedni, była mutka licha i chuda, gleszczka mizerna, omułka i wątła, łososiom na przynętę rzucana rybka Tobiaszowa. Wkrótce dna botów i kutrów wypełniły się do półburty rozdrganą żywizną, której mocny, rybi obrzask bił w nozdrza belnym odorem... Słońce zapadło już pod horyzont. Pozostało po nim tylko czerwone wspomnienie rozlane wielką zorzą na niebie. Skądś od północy nadpłynęły ostre, niepokojące podmuchy. Antoni Pioch objął spojrzeniem mroczniejący gwałtownie wschód i rzekł do Józka: — Idze dma. Hissuj gafie! Może przyśpiejem do strądu przed sztormem. I na innych statkach znać było gorączkowe przygotowania do powrotu. Wciągano skwapliwie za burty ostatnie sieci, nastawiano żagle na wiatr, rzucano się do wioseł i sterów. Wielka, ociężała barża portowa wchłonąwszy w brzuchate swe boki ładunek ryb z kilku kutrów, odpłynęła pospiesznie za swym holownikiem. Szczęśliwe motorówki nie oglądając się na swe ożaglone lub zgoła bezmasztowe towarzyszki, lotem strzały wzięły kurs na Gdynię, od razu rozwijając najwyższą chyżość. Spieszyło się ludziom okrutnie. Bo i było czego. Przed chwilą ostra bryza przeszła nagle w dmę. Fala stężała, zjuszyło się morze. Z daleka, od rozlewiska zaczęły nadjeżdżać w rysich skokach ogromne grzywacze, rozległ się ryk jakby spuszczonej ze smyczy bestii. Zgasła wieczorna zorza i nagły zmrok zarzucił na bujowisko ponure mreże; tylko tam, na przylądku rozbłyskiwały w odstępach trzech sekund zbawcze migawki strażującej blizy. Rozprószone potężnym tchem wichru boty rozpierzchły się po morzu jak stado kiełpi. Każdy myślał teraz tylko o sobie. Rozpoczęła się zajadła walka z morzem na śmierć i życie... Przywarłszy do rufy łodzi, przemoczona do nitki przelewa nie wypuszczała Heda z rąk helmąta. Zygma zimny i ponury, z namarszczoną brwią przerzucał wściekle pojazdęWiosło nieokute. z jednej burty na drugą; jakiś rozczochrany grzywacz wyrwał mu obie paczyny z dulekKołków w burcie na wiosło. i teraz mu siał posługiwać sic jedynym pozostałym mu jeszcze w łodzi nieokutym wiosłem Sztorm wzmagał się z minuty na minutę. Rozszalałe olbrzymy wodne przewalały się co chwila przez łupinę botu, dźwigały ją na szczyty spienionych grzbietów lub z furią zmywały w bezdenne bruzdy. Heda oddała wojoSter. na łaskę falom i bez wytchnienia czerpała korczakami wodę z dna łodzi. Poprzez brudnozieloną przeponę prysków widziała ojczyma u dzioba statku borykającego się zaciekle z przewałem, jak przez mgłę dostrzegała ruchy jego ramion i oczy wciąż zwrócone w jej stronę. Coś krzyczał do niej, coś przykazywał, lecz nie słyszała: ryk topieli głuszył głosy ludzkie. Czas dłużył się okropnie, rozciągał w nieskończoność, rozrastał w bezkresy. W jakiejś chwili Heda uczuła silny ból w prawej łopatce; instynktowo wypuściła korczak z mdlejącej już reki i zasłoniła nią głowę. Jak przez sen prześmignął obok pień wyrwanego z nasady masztu i zaczepiwszy po drodze o nią swym kikutem, zczezł jak mara w chaosie kipieli. Ochłonęła z przerażenia i znów pochyliła się ku dnu botu. Czy to dzięki belnocie Kurra, czy to pod wpływem odlądowej bystrzyPrądu., łódź ich zbliżała się ku strądowi; coraz bo wyraźniej rysowały się w świetle sygnałów z rozewskiej blizy nadbrzeżne klify, coraz dokładniej wyłamywał się z mroków nocy strzelisty kontur klasztoru. Wtem wśród największego miotu fali buchnął z klasztornego tarasu ogromny, purpurowo-złoty płomień. — Morskie Panny rozpaliły lo nos ognie — pomyślała Dorszówna i odrazu objęło ją całą uczucie niewysłowionej ulgi. — Tero se ju nie strachujem; już trafim do strądu. W tejże chwili w odległości kilku metrów od botu zjeżyła się potworna góra wody i zieloną wantą szła na nich do szturmu. — Jezusie, Marjo! — krzyknęła Heta i wpatrzyła się jak oczarowana w zbliżającą się śmierć. Wtedy na zrębie szczytowym wału, wśród żywopłotu z pian i szumów spostrzegła wysoko nad sobą bladą twarz Józka Piocha; wychylił się poza burtę skołatanego straszliwie kutra i patrzył na nią ze ścinającą krew uwagą. Czy ją widział? Czy poznał?... Wzrok jego szklany, tępy, bez wyrazu uderzył jej oczy jak odblask zimowego słońca na tafli lodu... Nagle wszystko znikło jak wizja. Potężna denega chwyciła bot w sturamienne szpony, podważyła od kilu, podniosła jak pióro i siepnęła nim gdzieś w kierunku strądu. Przez chwilę czuła Heda, jak pędem strzały przelatuje przez wodną rozchyl i jak zapada się w przepaść. Potem usłyszała krótki, suchy trzask, niby od głos rozpruwanej na drzazgi stępkiSpodni tram, belka statku., głuchy łomot i odurzający wstrząs. — Osadziło nos na płaskoci — pomyślała jeszcze w ostatniej chwili i tracąc już przytomność, wżarła się paznokciami obu rąk w piasek strądu... Gdy po czasie otworzyła oczy, spotkała się z chciwie zatopionym w jej twarzy spojrzeniem Józka. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie równocześnie. — Panu Jezusowi bądź chwoło — wyszeptał, porywając ją w ramiona. Sprężyła się z rozkoszy pod żarem jego pocałunków. — Zemdliło me zrozu od belnego miotu — mówiła, mrużąc rozkochane oczy. — Siepnęło bo noma jak brzademOwocem. dostałym o ziemie. I znów uśmiechnęła mu się słodko w objęciach. — A ty, Józk, skądeś se ta wziął tutaj koło mnie? — zapytała nagle zdumiona. — Widziołom cie przecie przed tym miotem na wirzchu przelewy. — Pon Jezus snać se noma opiekował; ta sama denega wyrzuciła nos oboje na strąd. Zato nasz kuter i wosz bot poharatało na szczapy. Patrz ino! I wskazał ręką na szczątki obu statków rozsypane bezładnie po piachu. — A twój ojc żyw? — zagadnęła nagle z trwogą. — Żyw i odpoczywo hań pod wantą spychów — uspokoił ją, odciągając łagodnie w głąb lądu z obawy przed szalejącą wciąż falą. — A o mnie ani słowem marnem nie zapytosz — odezwał się tuż obok nich czyjś głos chrapliwy, — Gwes, kto ta stoi o ojczyma? W blaskach ogni spływających z klasztornej terasy wyrosła przed kochankami ponura po stać Zygmy Kurra. Z rozciętego o głaz kamienny jego czoła ściekała struga krwi, w oczach umęczonych walką z morzem żagwiła się nienawiść. Brutalnym ruchem wytrącił rywalowi z ramion pasierbice. — Noma do checzy pora — rzekł krótko, i pociągnął ją za sobą. Pioch chwycił go za barki i potrząsnął nim silnie parę razy: — Szukocie se mnom zwady, Kurr, he? — zapytał, zaglądając mu groźnie w oczy. — Waruj se mojej dzewus! Nie lo ciebie ona — odpowiedział tamten, zaciskając pięści. Lecz rozdzieliła ich Heda: — Nie wstyd worn, ojc, w tako pore swarzyc se z somsiadem miast Ponu Jezusowi podziękować za ratunek? I wcisnęła się między nich jasna i cicha jak anioł pokoju. — A ty, Józk — zwróciła się nakazująco do kochanka — pódz stąd precz do twego ojca hań pod spychem; woła cie i ręką coś ci przykazuje. I rzeczywiście stary Pioch zauważywszy z dala groźną postawę przeciwników, przywoływał syna do swego boku. Józk usłuchał niechętnie i rzuciwszy pożegnalne spojrzenie Dorszównej, poszedł ku krzątającemu się wśród szczątków kutra ojcu. Gdy stanął przy nim, postacie Kurra i Hedy rozpłynęły mu się w cieniach nocy. Tymczasem sztorm hulał po morzu ze wzrastającą wciąż siłą. Rozdąsana fala docierała już prawie do podnóży spychów: mokre bryzgi zaczęły zalewać im twarze. — Ojc, pódźcie do checzy! — perswadował Józk staremu. — Niechajce kutra; pazurami go morzu nie wydrzecie; i tak z niego same deski i szczapy. — Mosz racjo — przyznał mu ojciec i wy puścił z rąk szczątek burty. Ruszyli w głąb lądu. Lecz nie uszli kilkudziesięciu kroków, gdy natknęli na resztę rozbitków; parę ciemnych, obdartych, ociekających wodą sylwetek ludzkich umykało ku spychom przed nacierającym coraz zajadlej przewałem, parę innych pochylonych nad rannymi i omdlałymi usiłowało wyciągnąć bezwładne ich ciała poza zasiąg bałwanów. Piochowie, zapominając o własnym niebezpieczeństwie, przyszli im z pomocą. Wśród huku pękającej nad głowami fali, wśród ryku rozwścieczonych deneg, podkładali ręce pod pachy bezsilnych towarzyszy i wlekli ich resztkami sił poza obręb miotu. Woda zalewała im usta, prała w oczy, zwalała z nóg; padali i znów dźwigali się, słaniali się jak kłosy i drzonyCiernie. w podmuchach wichru, to znów prostowali hardo i nie dawali się morzu. A na te ich wysiłki i żmudę, na ten braterski trud i harowanie padała łuna klasztornego ogniska, rozświecając mroki sztormowej nocy. Aż przyszedł ratunek. Gdzieś już niedaleko klifów, na linii spychowej wanty odezwały się nawoływania i błysły światełka latarek. To dziewki z klasztornego folwarku na rozkaz ksieni spieszyły z pomocą; przyniosły wino dla omdlałych i wyczerpanych i kilka par noszy. Przyszły jak Opatrzność w ostatniej już chwili. Bo już przelewa sięgała poprzez plażę drapieżnym szponem ściany spychów, już rozpanoszona fala zdobywszy płaskoć, wdzierała się na zbocza obsypów... Teraz silniejsi pokrzepieni trunkiem złożyli rannych i osłabłych na nosze i zaczęli wspinać się ku klasztorowi. Przed nimi szły z zapalonymi latarkami dziewczęta folwarczne i wskazywały drogę. Po półgodzinnej, znojnej wędrówce, otwarły się przed nimi gościnne wrota klasztornej niemocnicy i nad bladymi z wyczerpania i utraty krwi rybakami pochyliła się słodka twarz siostry Benigny. A na tarasie przy blaskach dogasającego ogniska odprawiały Morskie Panny przed statuą Bogarodzicy dziękczynne modły za ocalenie rozbitków... ----